Currently, brushes for washing vehicle wheels are known that comprise a circular base wherein polyethylene bristles are fastened, making up a uniform body. This brush model is perfectly operational when the wheel of the vehicle that is to be washed incorporates a hubcap, said hubcap being flat and having a simple shape in most cases. Nevertheless, a drawback emerges when the brush is not able to access the different slots and gaps in the wheels that are on the market.
Moreover, on the market there are generally several types of brushes for cleaning the wheels of vehicles. Nevertheless, the operation of the majority of said brushes consists of making one or several brushes rotate that are secured to an axis actuated by a motor. Until now, all the brushes maintain a rotational rhythm set by the rotational speed of the motor.
Apart from the fact that some manufacturers have developed systems that are able to make more than one brush rotate independently, said brushes are always rhythmically rotating together around a common axis. This situation does not cause any of the brushes to stop in any position, so it is impossible for the bristles of the brushes to penetrate the gaps of the rims of the wheels because said brushes are always carried by the central axis.
The German utility model with publication no. DE 202009011186 U1 describes the operation of a wheel washing device that is made up of a main disc with a larger diameter that in turn contains three secondary discs with a smaller diameter, angularly equidistant to each other, wherein said secondary discs are endowed with rotational movement on the axis thereof, in addition to the revolution movement that they carry out with respect to the rotational axis of the main disc; wherein said main disc, in the rotating movement thereof, carries said secondary discs, endowing them with the revolution movement thereof.
This system incorporates three satellite brushes connected to the secondary discs and, as has been introduced, these secondary discs are endowed with their own rotational movement in addition to the revolution movement that they complete with respect to the axis of the main disc that contains them. Nevertheless, this system has the drawback that said revolution and rotational movements of the secondary discs are inextricably linked such that if the revolution movement of one of the secondary discs is stopped (by introducing said disc into one of the gaps of the rim), all the discs stop as well in their rotational movement with respect to the axes thereof. In other words, this system prevents any of the satellite brushes from staying in a static position in any of the gaps of the rim of the wheel and, as such, cleaning the inside of said gaps of the rim will be limited, or even nonexistent.
The patent with publication No. US 2013/0333127 A1 is also known which describes the operations of a wheel-washing apparatus that has three satellite brushes that carry out superimposed movements, each satellite brush rotating around its own axis and furthermore, said satellite brushes rotate around a common axis.
This described system, apart from being expensive and very sophisticated, does not guarantee that the satellite brushes with a smaller diameter can penetrate the gaps of some rims of the vehicle wheels for the same reason that was referred to previously, wherein it was described that the secondary brushes do not stop at any time upon being conjointly carried by the common axis.
In addition to the explained limitations and disadvantages of the two systems described in the cited documents, it is worth noting that said systems depend on a complete mechanism. This means that in order to substitute one of these wheel-washing devices in any pre-installed machine, it is necessary to mount the assembly of the system instead of substituting only a head such as the one described by the invention.